<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if they're happy then i'm happy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333718">if they're happy then i'm happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vent fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alone, Angst, Mentions of Tommy innit, Sad, Sad Ending, ignorance, me projecting onto dream, mentions of suicide at the end, mentions of tubbo - Freeform, no comfort, no help, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>whatever, it didn't matter much anyways. </p><p>because if they're happy, then that's okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vent fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if they're happy then i'm happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW:<br/>s//cide at the end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>dream (12:44 pm) </strong>
</p><p>hey guys!! wanna stream MC? </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap (12:45 pm) </strong>
</p><p>can't, sorry</p><p>[<strong>sapnap sent a video.] </strong></p><p>wtf are they doing</p><p><br/>
</p><p>dream sighed. It was a video of george laying his head on bad's leg, but it looked like he was biting him- a computer was open. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>they hung out without him again. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>of course; he was used to it. they never asked him if he wanted to hang out because he was 'busy' editing videos.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>it was plainly his fault anyways. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>but he wished they would ask if he wanted to hang out with them- it had been forever since he had done so. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>dream (12:50 pm) </strong>
</p><p>lmao tf </p><p><br/>
</p><p>dropping his phone, he pulled his legs up close, laying his head on his legs, and for the first time in forever.. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>he cried. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>~~ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>it seemed that no one wanted to stream or talk with him much. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>whenever he joined vcs, he was ignored by everyone. whenever tommy streamed and he joined the vc, no one would seem to notice. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>so, he streamed on his own. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>and he got accusations of purposely ignoring his friends. he got asked on why he didn't stream or join them. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>welp, there goes his motivation to stream. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>~~ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>he doesn't leave his bed often. the only time he does is when he goes to eat, or use the restroom, or shower, or go to the store to buy necessary things. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>he still recorded manhunts, but he didn't have much enthusiasm in his voice anymore. people started to notice. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>but still. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>his friends didn't. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>but he doesn't care. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>because if they're happy, then it's okay. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>as long as they're happy, it's okay, because if they're happy then that's letting him know that maybe it's better if he didn't try to be a nuisance to them. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>~~</p><p><br/>
</p><p>sapnap asks what's wrong. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>george asks what's wrong. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>tubbo asks. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>tommy asks. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>his fans wonder. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>it's been 2 months since he has talked on social media. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>everyone's worried. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>no streams, no tweets, no messages or anything. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>The people on his merch server are scared. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>~~ </p><p><br/>
</p><p>sapnap decides to visit to check what's wrong. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>george does too. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>after all, they have spare keys that dream handed them. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>they open the door. it's quiet. lights are off, but the house is surprisingly clean. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>they walk to dream's room. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>and to their surprise, he's curled into a ball, a bottle of pills in his hand. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>george cries for him as sapnap calls 911. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>they then realize. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>it's their fault. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>they should of paid more attention. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>